scientifiquement
by ylg
Summary: LastMan :: Où Dave et howard discutent de comment soigner Siri, et d'à qui il faudrait vraiment un nouveau cœur ?


**Titre :** Scientifiquement  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages :** Howard & Dave McKenzie, bébé Siri  
 **Genre :** savant fou  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** de la nerderie pour le Pi Day !  
 **Note :** un grand merci à Nelja pour avoir aidé à faire rebondir mes idées et offert des suggestions pour débloquer les incertitudes  
 **Avertissement :** je vous dirais bien que le manque total d'empathie de Howard concernant Siri et les Roitelets n'engage que lui, mais j'ai quand même adoré franchir la ligne plusieurs fois pour l'écrire  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 2000

oOo

Extraire un Roitelet de l'hôte qu'il possède plutôt que simplement le tuer, ça n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle Howard aurait pensé spontanément. Sinon, il aurait essayé de retrouver Charles, au lieu d'éluder la question et de ne pas le chercher spécialement plus que les autres noms de la liste… voire peut-être même encore moins. Mais Dave a eu cette grande idée et exigé qu'il trouve une solution : mis au défi, il la trouvera.  
Pour ça, il éplucha le Livre du Lion encore et encore, y découvrant de nouvelles idées qui lui avaient échappé les première fois, qui ne suffisent pas encore, mais qui sont un début. Il y trouva un cercle mystique à tracer pour les contenir, à la façon de celui qui les avait rappelés, mais pas encore pour les bannir définitivement.  
Malheureusement, Dave s'opposa formellement à l'idée de tatouer un cercle sur le corps du bébé, et Howard devait admettre que la solution n'était pas viable à long terme : ses proportions allaient se modifier en grandissant, le déformer, et le rendre inopérant. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint sa taille et sa morphologie adultes définitive, et encore, en admettant qu'ensuite elle ne connaisse pas de variations de poids trop importantes, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer.

Il trouva aussi des pistes pour… exalter certains de leurs pouvoirs, soit l'inverse de ce qu'il voulait faire, au contraire pour tenter de s'en protéger, mais pas pour les réduire, et encore moins pour l'en débarrasser définitivement.  
Il faudrait peut-être chercher ailleurs, dans les lores d'autres cultures que celle de la Vallée des Rois, mais parmi toutes les légendes dont la véracité n'a jamais pu être prouvée, qu'est-ce qui était fiable ?  
Quand il pense que Dave a refusé de le croire tant que Raghan ne l'a pas attaqué… et maintenant, il se mêle d'élever Chorum. Chorum ! Le grand Dévoreur ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Dave s'obstinait à s'en occuper.

« Ramène-la chez ses parents, bon sang. Laisse-la devant la porte, personne ne saura jamais que c'était toi qui l'avait empruntée sur un coup de tête et on n'en parlera plus.  
\- Pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas guérie.  
\- Oui, bon, je vais le faire, mais on n'a pas besoin de la garder ici pour ça. On la surveillera de loin, c'est tout.  
\- Sûrement pas : après un kidnapping, ils déménageront et on les perdra de vue. Je la garde là où je peux la surveiller.  
\- Et où ça sera facile d'accès pour expérimenter dessus, après tout… »

Mais la garder était épuisant. Cette saleté de morpion bouffait comme quatre (et remplissait quantité de couches dont il laissait Dave se charger exclusivement – il ne participera sûrement pas à ça) ; est-ce que c'était normal pour un bébé de cet âge, ou étaient-ce déjà les pouvoirs de Chorum qui commençaient à s'éveiller sans que sa conscience suive, et cherchaient à dévorer le monde autour sans aucune distinction ?  
Il lui fallait plus de temps pour le tenir en respect. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de juste lutter contre sans l'abattre, et une fois éveillé, il se doutait que ça serait définitif, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution avant que cette petite chose développe un esprit, une conscience ; devienne une personne humaine. Ou un monstre inhumain.

Le seul point de départ concret qu'il avait pour l'instant, c'était de savoir que le point faible des Roitelets était leur cœur : c'est ça qu'il fallait détruire, plutôt que leur cerveau, pour les anéantir sinon ils se régénéraient. Biologiquement ça avait peu de sens, mais depuis quand la magie faisait-elle du sens biologiquement ? Mais donc s'il voulait quand même regarder le problème en y mettant du sens, en théorie c'était là la source de leur pouvoir.

Il chercha, encore et encore, dans le lore des Roitelets, la façon dont ils avaient acquis leurs pouvoirs sur-humains autrefois et ce qui faisait d'eux des démons aujourd'hui.  
Si le cœur était la base de tout, il faudrait pouvoir l'extraire…  
Qu'est-ce qui se passerait lors d'une greffe ? se demanda-t-il donc. Si on ôtait le cœur d'un Roitelet pour le remplacer par un normal, est-ce que ça l'exorcisait ?  
(Et à l'inverse, du coup, si on donnait le cœur d'un Roitelet à un humain, est-ce qu'il changeait d'hôte ? L'expérience pourrait être intéressante à tenter. Il pensa à cet œil qu'il avait arraché à Rizel et qui semblait avoir conservé ses pouvoirs. Est-ce que ça vaudrait la peine de tenter de les assimiler ? …Non. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Le risque lui semblait bien trop supérieur au bénéfice possible.)

Quand il soumit l'idée à Dave malheureusement, celui-ci s'insurgea.  
« Ça non ! Et si dès que le cœur du Roitelet est arraché, il meurt, point ?  
\- Mais on doit pouvoir brancher une pompe artificielle, ça se fait pour certaines greffes ! Ça se tente. Il faut juste trouver un donneur compatible…  
\- Et comment comptes-tu trouver ton donneur compatible ? Et un docteur qui accepte de pratiquer l'opération, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Tu dois bien avoir des contacts avec la mafia qui peuvent inventer un dossier médical avec une fausse malformation et la faire inscrire dans les registres. Ensuite il faudra juste attendre.  
\- Et sacrifier une autre enfant ?  
\- Oh, c'est malheureux mais les accidents se produisent tout le temps. Autant récupérer ce qui est récupérable.  
\- En privant un autre petit patient du greffon qui lui sauverait la vie ?  
\- Tu veux sauver celle-ci, oui ou non ? Évidemment je n'ai pas de moyen de forcer ses parents à avoir un second enfant, une petite sœur qui serait génétiquement compatible…  
\- Non mais tu t'entends causer ! Howard ! Sérieusement c'est quoi ton problème ? Parfois je me dis que c'est à toi qu'il faudrait un cœur… »

Son problème, dans l'immédiat, c'était que son propre frère ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et lui préférait une chose étrangère. C'était tellement vexant.  
« Bon OK je cherche autre chose de moins invasif. Tu veux la soigner à coups d'homéopathie peut-être ? »  
Au moment même où il prononçait cette phrase, pensée comme un simple sarcasme sous l'effet du ressentiment, il réalisa qu'il y avait peut-être une idée là-dessous, complètement folle, mais puisque le sérieux n'avait pas abouti…

Si un Roitelet voulait dévorer les autres, et que la source de leur pouvoir était dans leur cœur, est-ce qu'on pouvait duper un Roitelet et lui faire croire qu'il avait mangé un cœur entier et pouvait donc se calmer et se rendormir ? juste avec un extrait concentré, et distribué au compte-goutte et sûrement pas tout à la fois ?

« Le prochain qu'on tue, il faudra prévoir une scie à os, un scalpel, une glacière et des blocs froids pour extraire et conserver son cœur.  
\- …Quoi !? »  
Il n'était pas encore sûr de combien de temps le tissu resterait vivant, ni même s'il aurait une marge de manœuvre ou si la source de magie risquait de se tarir immédiatement, mais il fallait bien qu'il tente le coup.  
« Comment ça extraire son cœur ? De qui, de quoi ?  
\- D'un Roitelet. J'ai peut-être une solution.  
\- Tu comptes vraiment continuer à tuer du monde ?  
\- Ça n'est pas du monde ! OK tu ne veux pas tuer celui-là, mais il en reste quelques dizaines en liberté. Des adultes ! qui maîtrisent leurs pouvoirs ! et s'en servent et tuent du monde, du vrai, eux. Il faut toujours les arrêter.  
\- D'accord, d'accord. On continuera. Mais seulement les adultes, et seulement si leur côté démoniaque commet effectivement des crimes. Si – et j'espère vraiment que non – il y a d'autres enfants innocents, ou s'ils vivent tranquillement sans causer de tort à qui que ce soit malgré ce que tu leur a fait…  
\- Quoi, ce que je leur ai fait ?  
\- Comment ils se sont retrouvés possédés en premier lieu, rappelle-moi ?  
\- C'était la faute de Raghan. Et ça n'est pas moi qui ai choisi qui s'incarnerait où.  
\- Bon sang. Ça sera jamais ta faute, hein ? Mais il y a une différence entre assassiner des gens et se débarrasser des indices sur leurs corps, et s'acharner sur leurs cadavres pour en prélever des bouts !  
\- Il faudra pourtant, si tu veux la sauver. T'inquiète, je le ferai. Tu n'auras pas à t'embêter avec ça. Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, je me débrouillerai bien seul. »

La mise au point de son sérum de cœur de Roitelet demandait beaucoup de précision, et il avait fort peu de marge de manœuvre pour expérimenter dessus.  
Il existait plusieurs méthodes d'extraction possible : entre simplement le broyer, le réduire en bouillie ; concentrer le liquide obtenu par filtration, par lyophilisation ? Le distiller, l'infuser ? Aucun manuel de chimie ne pouvait l'aiguiller sur le fait que la source de la magie puisse être labile ou stable à la chaleur, miscible dans tel type de solvant… quelle cuisine, et quel casse-tête !  
Il fit d'abord des essais avec des cœurs d'animaux achetés à la boucherie, au mépris de son budget étudiant, pour voir ce qui était physiquement possible, avant d'utiliser celui d'un Roitelet en espérant faire prisonnière sa magie, sa force.

Il faudrait peut-être en capturer un vivant et lui donner ce sérum à boire pour tester avant de le donner au bébé ? Et si ça ne marchait pas, il n'aurait simplement qu'à l'abattre, oh, et à prélever son cœur au passage pour recommencer. La quantité de matière première était limitée : il n'avait pas le droit à beaucoup d'erreurs sur la mise au point de cette formule.  
Dave, évidemment, s'opposa à cette idée. Ça commençait à devenir tristement récurrent.  
« …Enlever un Roitelet ? Mais tu te fiches de moi ?  
\- Ben quoi ? Tu l'as bien fait toi-même et c'est justement à cause de ça que je me retrouve obligé de… Tu préfères que je lui donne une formule non testée ? Je suis à peu près sûr de moi sur ce coup, mais je pense quand même qu'il faudrait vérifier d'abord. Pour être entièrement sûr.  
\- Est-ce que je veux savoir comment tu as mis ce truc au point et pourquoi tu avais besoin d'un Roitelet mort en premier lieu ?  
\- He bien… »

C'est là que Howard réalisa que Dave n'avait pas vu ce qui lui semblait pourtant évident. Il se mettait peut-être volontairement des œillères pour tout ce qui concernait son nouveau Roitelet domestique, après tout. Au vu de ses dernières réactions concernant la chasse, il eut l'intuition que la composition réelle du sérum le dérangerait, qu'il ne serait peut-être pas d'accord pour même essayer, et il décida donc d'occulter le détail le plus critique. Il n'allait quand même pas avoir fait tout ce travail pour rien, juste parce que Dave n'avait pas l'esprit scientifique !  
« Hum. Non. Ça serait trop technique à expliquer, je crois.  
\- Bon. Je vais te faire confiance là-dessus. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Howard se garda de répondre que s'il lui avait fait confiance plus tôt, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Il était trop tard pour ça, maintenant. Et il évita également de se demander ce que ferait Dave s'il avait choisi de ne même pas essayer de trouver cet autre moyen de tenir ce Roitelet en respect.

Le sérum, heureusement, eut l'effet escompté ; un seul cœur, soigneusement préparé, distribué goutte à goutte de loin en loin, pourrait durer des années. À condition de bien le conserver. Pourvu qu'il soit stable… Ça lui laissait toujours du temps pour trouver autre chose. Ou un nouveau cœur, s'il le fallait.  
Il aurait préféré trouver tout de suite la façon d'ouvrir la brèche entre les mondes qui permettrait de renvoyer les Roitelets dans les Limbes, ou à la Vallée et dans ce cas de les suivre, mais quand même, il pouvait être fier d'avoir mis au point cette solution. Et qui sait s'il ne finirait pas par y parvenir, un de ces jours ? Dave lui-même l'encourageait dans ce sens, désormais, après tout.  
Il aurait pu simplement éliminer Chorum et on n'en parlerait plus, au lieu de ça il le gardait sous la main et le surveillait de près. La Clé sans la Coupe ne servait à rien, évidemment, et l'idée était de séparer Chorum de son corps, mais tant qu'il restait en vie, et que ses pouvoirs restaient latents…  
Bah. Il avait le temps de venir voir, maintenant.


End file.
